Até o fim
by Umakaduka
Summary: "-Por que você não é capaz de me amar ? Por que eu fui idiota para amar um demônio ? Por que me ilude com a conversa de estar comigo até o fim ?" Quem diria que um humano se apaixonaria por um demônio. E mais, quem pensaria em um demônio se apaixonando por um humano ?


Avisos:

**- Kuroshitsuji não me pertencem. Claro que vocês devem saber que eu não sou a Yana-chan né ?**  
**- Essa história e o enredo me pertencem, portanto nada de plágio. Se quiser ajuda, uma beta para fic, fique a vontade.**  
**- É yaoi, mas não contém lemon. Se não gosta, não leia.**  
**- Reviews incentivam o autor a continuar escrevendo. Se gostaram ou não, mandem reviews para que o autor possa melhorar a cada história.**

- Sebastian !

Ciel estava sentado em sua sala, as cartas do dia empilhadas na mesa. Tinha nas mãos um envelope pardo com um selo de nobreza, semelhante ao que usava nas próprias correspondências. Estava encostado na cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita. Olhava para a porta, esperando seu mordomo aparecer.

- Sim, bocchan.

A porta mal havia se mexido, mas o demônio já estava em frente a mesa do líder Phantomhive.

- Sebastian, o que faria se eu morresse hoje ?

O mordomo não pôde conter a máscara de surpresa pela pergunto do jovem mestre.

- Qual o motivo da pergunta, bocchan ?

Ciel permanecia lívido de emoções.

- Apenas me responda.

- Sabe que eu teria que devorar sua alma, bocchan. Faz parte do contrato.- e deu um meio sorriso

Ciel girou a cadeira para fica de costas para o mordomo. Seus olhos ficaram marejados e sua expressão, inevitavelmente triste."_E no final, não era nada além do contrato"._ Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos azuis.

Sebastian andou devagar até ficar ao lado de Ciel. Estava confuso**. "Por que essa pergunta repentina ? "** Ao olhar o rosto do Jovem Mestre, a cena chocou-o : nunca vira seu bocchan derramar uma lágrima sequer. Mesmo sendo um demônio, seus instintos humanos adquiridos com o tempo disseram que ele deveria abraçar o pequeno Phantomhive, reconfortá-lo. Aproximou-se com os braços abertos.

-Não, Sebastian.

- Perdão bocchan.

Ciel enxugou a bochecha e levantou o rosto. Ainda que quisesse, não poderia desfazer a expressão de tristeza nem apagar a lembrança da cabeça do demônio.

- Bocchan, posso perguntar o motivo da pergunta ?

Ciel entregou ao mordomo o envelope que tinha nas mãos. Sebastian abriu e leu as letras bem desenhadas de Claude.

"Ao Conde Phantomhive,

o Conde Trancy deseja sua presença na Mansão Trancy para um lanche às 17:00 h.

Atenciosamente,

o mordomo da família Trancy, Claude Faustus."

Sebastian recolocou a mensagem dentro do envelope e devolveu ao jovem mestre.

- Um convite para lanche da tarde ?

Ciel ainda não olhava para o mordomo nem mudou sua expressão.

- Sim. Mas não estou com um bom pressentimento.

Sebastian abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Ciel, que virou-se para olhar o mordomo nos olhos.

- Sebastian, me prometa que, se algo acontecer comigo, você vai pegar minha alma. Não permita que ninguém mais o faça.- _"ao menos assim eu farei parte de você, para sempre"_

O mordomo ajoelhou-se.

- Yes, my Lord. Estarei ao seu lado até o fim, não importa o que aconteça.

Os olhos do Ciel novamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Virou o rosto novamente, deixando Sebastian totalmente confuso e com o coração, se é que tinha um coração, apertado.

- Agora saia, Sebastian. – Ciel falou com a voz embargada e afetada

Quando a porta bateu, o garoto desistiu de segurar as lágrimas. Colocou o rosto nas mãos e deixou toda sua tristeza fluir, toda a frustração e solidão se transformarem em lágrimas. Nem ele próprio sabia que podia chorar tanto.

-Por que você não é capaz de me amar ? Por que eu fui idiota para amar um demônio ? Por que me ilude com a conversa de estar comigo até o fim ?

Lembrou de cada momento afetuoso, ao menos era o que parecia ser, com o demônio. Cada lembrança era como uma navalha cortando seu pequeno coração. A dor o fazia se encolher na cadeira, abraçando o próprio peito como para tentar minimizar a dor que sentia. "_Ao menos minha alma será sua, eu serei parte de você. Para sempre. Juntos"_

Sebastian estava atrás da porta. Estava tomado pela confusão dos últimos momentos com seu jovem mestre. Primeiro, viu-o chorar. Segundo, viu-o falar como se estivesse derrotado. Esse não era o jovem com quem o demônio firmou um contrato 3 anos atrás. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com o líder Phantomhive.

Encostou o ouvido na porta e apenas ouviu o choro intenso do garoto. Seu lado humano, bônus da forma que assumiu, mandava-o abrir a porta e abraçar o garoto, reconfortá-lo. Seu coração mandaria isso, exatamente porque seu coração pertenceria ao jovem mestre em todos os aspectos, se soubesse que seria aceito.

E então ouviu o jovem mestre falando, ou melhor, berrando ao máximo que sua voz embargada permitia. E então tudo se explicou. Sebastian estava estático, mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. _"Então era isso. Sempre tão imprudente, bocchan, apaixonando-se por um demônio. __**Meu **__bocchan, apaixonando-se por __**seu **__demônio."_ Não conseguia se mexer, mas algo dizia que entrar agora apenas pioraria tudo. Foi para seu quarto, meio excepcionalmente feliz e meio chocado. Pensaria em algo para agradar o jovem mestre e, principalmente, mostrar que tudo que ele achava estava errado. Quem diria que um demônio se apaixonaria ?

Ciel na mesa, como rosto inchado de tanto chorar e os olhos vermelhos. Nesse momento, pouco se importava com qualquer evento, muito menos algo com Alois Trancy. Na verdade, não sentia nada além da própria dor. Ouviu uma batida de leve na porta.

-Entre.- falou enquanto limpava o rosto

- Com licença boccha. Permita-me dizer que tomei a liberdade de cancelar seu lanche da tarde com o Conde Trancy e trouxe um pequeno lanche que acho que agradará o jovem mestre.- deu um leve sorriso

Ciel sentia o coração apertar só em ouvir a voz do mordomo.

- Obrigado, Sebastian.

O mordomo colocou na frente do garoto uma badeja de prata. Levantou a tampa e, em um grande prato estavam vários doces em formato de coraçã sorriu um pouco mais e viu seu jovem mestre arregalar os olhos.

- O-o que é isso Sebastian ?

- Perdão a ousadia bocchan, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a tristeza do jovem mestre. Sei que sou um demônio, não importa a forma que assuma. Mas eu descobri que a natureza demoníaca não é tão cruel, é capaz de ter sentimentos. E eu descobri isso quando percebi que o que sinto pelo jovem mestre vai além de qualquer contrato, vai além do que qualquer demônio pensou que sua natureza permitia. Eu o amo, bocchan.

Ciel deixou o queixo cair e os olhos marejados novamente. _"Não é possível."_

- Mentira sua Sebastian.

O mordomo não pareceu ficar com raiva pela dúvida, sorriu ternamente e passou a mão pela bochecha macia e delicada do garoto.

- O que deseja que eu faça para que acredite no que falo ?

O líder Phantomhive levantou o rosto para encarar o mordomo.

- Beije-me, Sebastian.

Sebastian sorriu, dessa vez sem conter a emoção.

- Yes, My Love.


End file.
